10 Things i hate About GeCe
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: "Let me get this straight, your paying me 200 dollars to date Gunther." Tinka finally found her prince charming,but overprotective Gunther wont let anyone lay a finger on his sister. so what will Tinka do to date? rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I am so happy to do this idea! But first**

**Yes I am doing the idea of "10 Things I Hate About You"**

**No it won't be exactly like the movie**

**ENJOY!**

**I do not own shake it up**

**Gunther POV**

_I walked out of the bathroom to find my twin sister looking sad. I walked to her and said "what is wrong sister twin? You look like you have the boo-hoos." _

_She turned to me with the same sad expression and said "why shouldn't my hoos be boo. I see couples all around, kissing and hugging. I want to date!"_

_I smiled at her and said "don't worry Tinkerbell, I will take you out on a date." If my sister wanted a date then I will take her out to make her happy._

_She looked at me without the happy expression I thought would be on her face and said "no! I want real date with real boy, I mean it's not like we're going to grow up and get married." When I didn't say anything she turned back with a scared face and said "you do know we are not going to grow up and get married."_

_Well there goes my happy future. Now that I think of it, it would be weird to be married to my sister. That is it. I will find a boy and tell him to go out with Tinka. Just to keep my twin sister happy._

And that is what I did. Although I had to pay him to date Tinka, her first date was perfect. Well that is what she said. How long has it been since she went out on a date? Well it's been a long time. Why? Because I keep all the boys away from her. Now don't go thinking that I am being a bad brother because I'm not. The reason I keep the boys away from my dear Tinkerbell is because I know that these American boys only want one thing. And that one thing disgusts me to think that a boy would think of my sister that way.

I closed my school locker after getting my science book. I walked around the school looking for Tinka. Ah, here is my twin sister. I was going to walk to her when I noticed an ugly scene. My sister was at her locker waiting for me so we could walk to our first class together like every day but Ty Blue was talking to her. No not talking to her, flirting with her. I couldn't stand this sight any longer so I quickly walked to Tinka to interrupt their conversation.

When I stood next to Tinka I turned to Ty and gave him an extreme death glare. He got the message and walked off. I turned to my twin and saw her giving me a mad expression. She opened her mouth and said in an angry tone "Gunther why did you do that!" Scratch that, she didn't tell me she yelled at me. I had a very good reason why I would do that. I didn't want Ty near my sister. Yes I did pay him to be Tinka's first date, but it was different now. He dated a different girl every week. He dated like he was eating ice cream, always changing the flavor. Well I was not going to let my sister be his next flavor.

"I don't you want anywhere near Ty." I said.

"You are not the boss of me, I could see anyone I want to." she said. She walked angrily to class without me. I sighed and walked behind her. I don't want my sister to be mad at me. I just want her to know that I'm trying to keep her safe.

* * *

** CeCe POV**

"No your cuter." I rolled my eyes at Rocky's comment.

No, no your cuter." I put my hand in gun form and shot my head. I hate it when these two are like this. I turned my head to see my best friend in the world and her boyfriend Deuce making kissy faces at each other. Yes I did say Deuce, yeah who knew these two would end up dating each other.

They started dating three months ago when Dina moved. Before she left she broke up with Deuce because she didn't think their relationship would work out if she lived so far away. Deuce was so sad he would barley leave his house. All he would do was sit at home and mope. We all tried to cheer him up, but nothing would work. Then one day Rocky went over to try to cheer him up again. I don't really know how it happened, but after that day they've been going out.

I turned to tell them how annoying they sound, but they were kissing like their life's depended on it. Gross! I walk to class to get away from those two love monkeys.

I walked to class and sat in my seat. Here something interesting, next to me was Gunther with his arms crossed and a sad face on. In front of him was Tinka with a face that can burst anyone into flames. Were the glitter twins having trouble? This was probably the first time this happened.

The bell rang and class started, well here's another long day at school.

**Later that day at the Hessenhefer home**

* * *

**Tinka POV**

The family was at the dinner table sharing a meal. Papa was at the end of the table, I was sitting next to him, cousin Klouse was at the other side of me, Gunther was next to Klouse, and mama was at the other end of the table. Cousin Klouse will be staying with us for a week while his parents are important business trip.

I was still mad at Gunther for scaring Ty off at school. I know he probably is just worried about me, but I could take of myself. I know Ty has dated a lot of girls. And he changes girlfriends like his clothes. But I feel something special when we're together. I don't want Gunther to take that away.

I was thinking of asking if I could date. If papa says yes then Gunther can't do anything about Ty and me. I waited till he was done chewing his food and asked him.

"Papa, may I please ask you something?"

He turned to me and smiled "of course my sweet little princess, what is it you would like to ask me?"

I put on my best puppy eyes and asked "Papa can I date?"

"_Cah Cah" _my head turned to see Gunther coughing on his water. Was it something I said? I put my attention back on papa. His smiled turned to a frown and said "no, no you are not going to date!"

"But papa all the girls in school are dating!" I complained. He was about to say something when mama spoke up.

"Klashlack maybe she should be able to date, she is seventeen."

Papa sat silent for a moment; finally he said "okay I'll let you date."

I jumped out of my seat and hugged him tight. He gently pushed me back and said "but wait, before you could date Gunther has to date too."

My jaw dropped. I knew Gunther wouldn't go out if that meant I could date Ty. I faced my brother to see him smirking. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed and clutched my pink zebra patterned pillow. I will never get to date Ty now. I wiped the hot tears that were rolling down my cheek. I walked to my bedside table to grab a tissue. When I grabbed the tissue I saw a picture of Gunther, me, and CeCe. CeCe was in the middle of Gunther and me, trying to get out of the picture. I remember that night; it was the night Gunther went to the dance with CeCe. That was an interesting night.

While I was admiring the picture an idea popped in my head. I know exactly how to get Gunther on a date.

**End! Okay don't worry the story won't be changing POV's a lot. It will be only CeCe's and Gunther's in the story. There will probably be two or one with Tinka's POV. Remember it won't be exactly like the movie**


	2. Chapter 2 Money For A Date

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now here's the second**

**I do not own shake it up**

**Enjoy!**

** CeCe POV**

I walked in the school building with Rocky. More school. Yippee! Seriously who invented this prison? We walked to my locker so I can get books for my first class.

When I opened my locker to get my science book I noticed a dazed Rocky. I waved my hand in front of her face and said "hello earth to Rocky." I looked at what she was so distracted by. Ah, there's the distraction. Across from us was Deuce selling some scarfs and new CD's to four girls. I looked at Rocky and said "go".

Without waiting for me to say anything else she rushed over to say good morning to Deuce. I liked that Deuce made Rocky happy, but it got me jealous that she had a better love life then me. Every guy I would date turned out to be a jerk. I just wished I can find that special someone like my best friend has.

It took me a few seconds to notice that someone was waving their hand in front of _my _face. I looked to find Tinka in her usual over loaded glitter outfits; she had a glittery rainbow shirt, a shiny silver colored mini jacket on, a blue glittery skirt , and shiny silver tights on underneath. She had on a smile that told me I should quickly run away.

Before I could go she lightly grabbed my shoulder and said "CeCe I need a favor from you."

"Why?" I asked "we're not friends."

"CeCe this is important, I want you to date Gunther." She said. I laughed at that sentence. Why am I going to date glitter boy.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"Because I'll pay you two hundred dollars to go out with him." she said with a smug smile. Is she actually bribing me to date Gunther, well this must be _some_ big favor if she's paying me this much. Wait how'd she get the money?

"How did you get this money?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes "my family is royalty remember." She answered. Oh yeah, how can I forget.

"But why do you want me to date Gunther?" out of all the girls in school, why me?

"Because I want to date Ty." said Tinka

"What does that have to do with you paying me to date your brother?"

Tinka sighed and said "because my father won't let me date unless Gunther is."

"Let me get this straight, you paying me two hundred dollars to date Gunther?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

She wants me to date him! And worse, she's paying me to. That's just embarrassing for Gunther_ and_ me. "No" I said "I'm not taking that money and I won't date Gunther. "I started walking off when she said something that caught my attention

"Oh, even if that means not getting to see Avril Lavigne in concert."

I turned on my heels and walked back. "What do you mean in concert?"

Her smile grew bigger and said "well I overheard you and Rocky talking about how you two really want to see this Lavigne person. And I believe this is enough money for the both of you and new outfits to wear to the concert."

Tickets and new outfits! That sounded amazing. But no I can't do this; it'll be mean to Gunther. Just think CeCe, what will Rocky do? She'll say that it would be terrible to go out with Gunther because someone paid you and it'll hurt him. But I'm not doing anything bad. I'm doing this for her, I'm doing this for Rocky, no I'm doing this for us.

I looked at the money and asked "when should I ask him out?"

Knowing she won she said "anytime soon, I will give you the money when you have a date with my brother. And don't tell him about this deal of ours." She walked to class.

Was I really going to do this? Am I really going to ask Gunther out for money? Well that concert better be damn good.

It was third period and the only class I had just Gunther in. This was probably the only class the twins didn't have together. I looked at ; I don't really know what he was teaching us since I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't going to start listening now, so I tore off a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote on it.

_Hey _

_Do you want to go out tonight?_

_CeCe_

I passed it to a brunette girl next to me and told her to pass it to Gunther. A few seconds later the note came back to me. I opened it up and read

_Sure thing sweet cheeks_

_What time should I pick you up?_

_From the hottie of the class_

Huh? This doesn't sound like Gunther. I looked at the back of the class to see who wrote this; oh no. in the back of the class was the wannabe ladies' man. Great now I have to try to break a date with Casanova.

** Lunch Time**

I walked to the table where Rocky and Deuce sat. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

They greeted me back with a smile and a wave. Deuce was talking about some hard test he took today, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking of a way to ask Gunther out. I defiantly won't be passing him any notes, after what happened in class. It took me forever to get that boy to stop following me and calling me a babe. Forget it, the next time I see Gunther I'll walk up to him and ask him out.

Whoops, spoke to soon. Gunther walked to a table where Tinka was while holding his tray of food. Well it's now or never. I got up, ignoring Deuce and Rocky's questions about where I was going. I walked to Gunther ready to ask him out.

When I made it to the sparkle twins table I took a big breath and asked "Gunther would you go out with me?" I must have asked to loud because a few people sitting on other tables turned their heads. Great. They were waiting for Gunther to answer, so was I. after what felt like forever Gunther finally answered me.

"No"

I walked back to my table angrily. Asking Gunther out was going to harder than I thought.

**TADA! Well there's the chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 sing a long

**Hey I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story **

**I do not own shake it up or the song in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**CeCe POV**

No. How was that even possible! I'm not trying to be conceited or something, but how can he say no? I thought he would've said yes.

I was at Shake It up studios stretching for the next dance. Rocky was practicing a few dance moves next to me. Garry was sitting near the dance floor getting his make up on for the show; the twins were fixing their hair. I walked up to them giving myself another chance. I walked to Gunther and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me with a surprised face.

"Hey Gunther, I don't think you understood what I was asking you earlier at lunch. You see I was asking you out on a date. So what do you say?" after saying all that I'm sure now he knows what I'm asking him,

He looked at me with a dull expression on his face and said "I understood what you were asking me at lunch and my answer is still no." he turned back to his hand mirror and continued fixing his hair. I, again, was stunned. He said no, AGAIN! I stomped to the dance floor to get ready for the next dance. Once Nicki Manaj's "Starship" song started I forgot about Gunther and focused on the song. I'll find a way to date him just wait.

After the song ended I walked off the stage to get a drink of water from my water bottle. "Hey what were you saying to Gunther earlier?" I turned around to see Rocky with her arms crossed, her perfectly curled hair had frizzed up in some areas,and she looked like she about to die of thirst. She grabbed her water bottle and took a big gulp.

"Oh I was just talking to him about the science test tomorrow." I don't think Rocky would like to hear about the deal I made with Tinka.

Her eyes bulged out of her head "We have a test tomorrow!" She went through her backpack and started going over some science notes. I do feel bad about not telling Rocky, but I'll tell her some other time. I went to the dressing room mirror and started brushing my hair. When I was brushing my hair I felt a tight grip on my shoulder and was spun around to face Tinka. Her face had this dangerous expression.

"Why hasn't my brother said yes yet?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know maybe you should ask him." Sorry! I didn't know he was going to be hard to ask out.

"Well hurry up. Ty wants to take me to this party at his friend's house this Friday and I can't go if Gunther doesn't have a date." After she said that she walked off.

I sighed and closed my eyes I really don't know how to make him say yes.

** Next day **

I walked in the cafeteria looking for Rocky and Deuce. Ah, there they are. I walked to them carrying my tray that was full of pizza, macaroni and cheese, some blue jiggily stuff that I think is supposed to be jelo but it doesn't look like it, and a carton of chocolate milk.

I sat across from Rocky, Deuce was next to her. I smiled and we talked about our previous classes. I heard the door open and saw Gunther and Tinka with paper bags. I guess they chose to bring lunch from home. Tinka gave me an irritated look. I looked away and went back to listening to Rocky's story.

"So you girls going to Chet's party this Friday?" asked Deuce. Chet was Ty's friend. Rocky and I both shrugged. We haven't really planned what we were going to do Friday.

"Well maybe we might go." I said. Rocky nodded her head. I looked back at the twins. Tinka was staring at Ty and he was staring back. It's like they were mentally communicating. Gunther was looking at what looked like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and I might be mistaking but I think I saw a wad of fish in it. He was looking at it like the fish might come back to life and scold Gunther for planning of eating him.

I looked at him for a while until I heard Rocky call my name.

"CeCe, CeCe!" I escaped my thoughts and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" asked Deuce

"Uh, nothing. Let's get back to talking about the party." I said. They both ignored it and we started talking again.

After lunch was done I went to my locker to get my French book. My locker was a clutter. Everything in my locker was a mess. I grabbed my book that was squashed under some old homework papers and my math book. I started walking left to get to my class before the bell rang. As I was walking I saw Gunther grab some supplies for whatever class he had next. I walked to him and slammed the side of my body on the locker next to his.

"Hello bay-bee!" I said using his old greeting. He hasn't really said it a lot since his accent started going away. He still has his accent; it's just not as thick as it was before. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, probably because I used his old catch phrase that always annoyed me.

"So are you going with me to Chet's party this Friday?" I asked. I know he'll say no but it was worth a shot.

He rolled his eyes and said "I'm not going out with you CeCe." He closed his locker and started walking to his next class. I walked besides him.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Me and you dancing together, us walking around outside the party, you giving me my goodnight kiss." I almost threw up after saying that last part. Eww! I should get Tinka to give me more money after saying that sentence. He looked at me with an annoyed face. He walked faster to his class.

_Ring!_

Great, now I'm late for class. I ran to my French class hoping to sneak in before my teacher noticed I was late.

** After School**

I was at the mall waiting for Rocky. We were going shopping for new clothes to wear at the party. Rocky was at school tutoring a few kids that had trouble with their school work.

I walked around looking at the stores windows. Each window had a new hot outfit waiting to be bought. I walked near Glitter Mania. The clothes in the store had glitter and sequins on every inch. Everything inside was covered in glitter. When I walked pasted it I saw a certain blond haired boy. I took a double look and saw Gunther. Why am I not surprised to see him in that store?

Hmm, this is giving me an idea. I quickly walked in and walked to the cashier trying not to get Gunther to notice me. When I asked the cashier for a favor she simply refused, so I had to pay her five dollars to make her say yes. I grabbed her microphone that was connected to the counter and walked in front of the counter.

"Excuse me, excuse me people." I said, but everyone was still busy shopping.

"Hey! You glittery weirdo's listen up!" after I said that they put down any clothing they had and looked at me. Gunther's face was a mixture of surprised and worries.

I cleared my throat and said "I have been trying to ask this boy out many times." I pointed to Gunther. His face was red; he tried hiding it with a grey glitter shirt.

"And I hope that he will say yes after this performance."

Gunther started shaking his head probably wishing he weren't here. I walked further so all the customers could see me. I took a deep breath, I can't believe I'm about to do this. I opened my mouth and sang.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I want to hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived._

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

I slowly danced around the store while some customers looked at me with an annoyed face and others looked amused.

_Pardon the way that I stare._

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you makes me weak._

_There are no words left to speak,_

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

I danced a little faster towards Gunther.

_I love you, baby, _

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby,_

_Oh pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh pretty baby, now that_

_I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you._

I made my way to Gunther and bent down on one knee.

"Gunther Hessenheffer will you go to Chet's party with me?" I asked, out of breathe. He looked at me with wide eyes. Everyone around us were shouting "yes." He looked at me in the eyes and said "okay I'll go out with you."

Finally.

**hope you enjoyed that. the next chapter will be Gunther.**

**and that sandwich part, i was trying to think what unusual thing a Hessenheffer would do to an ordinary sandwich**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Party

**Sorry I took long! I kind of didn't know what to write and so this chapter is going to suck.**

**I do not own shake it up**

**NOW ENJOY!**

** Gunther POV**

"_Gunther Hessenheffer will you go to Chet's party with me?"_

What was I supposed to say! No? Everyone in the store kept saying yes! I walked in my apartment to find my twin on the couch watching TV. She looked up at me with a smile and asked "Gunther, how was the mall?"

I put my bag full of new clothes on the floor and sat down next to her. "It was fun. Well until…"

"Until what?" she asked.

"Until CeCe asked me out." I answered. I looked at Tinka and saw an interested look on her face. "Well what did you say?" Tinka asked.

"I said yes, but only because she made this big show for everyone in the store." I closed my eyes expecting Tinka to yell her head off. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and saw Tinka smiling.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine with you and CeCe going on a date." She got off the couch and skipped to the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"Really? You're okay with this?" I asked.

"Yes I am okay with this" she said with a bigger smile. This didn't seem right. When CeCe asked me to the dance Tinka went on and on about how she didn't like the idea of CeCe as a sister-in-law. Not that I was going to marry CeCe anyway.

"Why are you so cool with this?" I asked.

"Remember the deal we had with father. I could date when you start dating and since you said yes to CeCe that means I could date Ty." After she said that she walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Humph! Well I guess me _and _Tinka will be going to the party.

* * *

I walked to my last class of the day. I took my seat and ran through my thoughts. Tonight was Chet's party. I've been to a few parties before; it was from some people that I barely knew. We would stay for a little and then Tinka and I would leave. But that was in elementary and middle school. I looked at the door to see Mr. Smith outside talking to the other teacher's. Looks like he won't be teaching today.

I took out my sketch book and began to draw. I've really been into drawing for a while. I was pretty good at it, but I wouldn't let anyone see my pictures. I don't know why, but I'm really private with this. I wouldn't even let Tinka see them. There's also other stuff that I've been into. Like swimming, or the guitar. I have dark blue guitar in my room that I like to play.

_RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG_

Wow that was fast. I grabbed my sketch book and back pack and went to go find Tinka so we could walk home.

When we got home Tinka went straight to her room to get ready for the party. I rolled my eyes; the party doesn't start till eight and its barley four thirty. I went to my room to play my guitar. After I was done playing it I fell asleep and woke up at six. Well better start getting ready.

At eight-fifteen CeCe and Ty arrived. Tinka ran to Ty's car and sat in the front. I went to the back with CeCe. I'm not really looking forward to this. I looked over at CeCe who looked like she was thinking the same thing. She had on a lime green shirt that had strings tied around her neck to keep the shirt up, dark blue jeans that stopped at her knees, and green sneakers.

When we arrived at the party it had people outside the house. Some were dancing wildly to the music and some were talking to others. I got out of the car and we walked inside. The house looked horrible. People were running around with what looked like expensive glass. Some couples were on the couch making out. And it looked like everyone had a bottle in their hand. I sighed and turned around. Tinka and Ty were gone. Great my sister is alone here with someone who goes to these kinds of parties every weekend.

CeCe walked away to talk to some friends. I walked around the house to see what other things I could find. I entered the kitchen to see four boys throwing fruits at each other, five people drinking, and someone on the floor. I walked to another room.

CeCe was down in the basement with a bottle in her hand. I walked over to her. "CeCe isn't your mom a cop."

CeCe took her mouth off the bottle and said "yeah, which makes it extra hard to go home." I rolled my eyes. Of course CeCe would drink knowing her mom would probably make her take a test to make sure she didn't drink any beer.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the washing machine CeCe was sitting on. I felt a hand on my shoulders and heard CeCe say "Gunther don't be a party pooper, try to have some fun."

"How can I have fun with so many drunken people here?"

"Oh come on, not everyone here is drunk" she said. She jumped off the washing machine. "I'm going to look for Rocky and Deuce and after I find them we could all dance and have fun." Before she left the basement she yelled "And try to have some fun!"

I looked at the bottle CeCe left on the machine. Maybe one sip wouldn't hurt. I took the bottle and drank the last of it. Once it was gone I placed it back on the machine and saw the ice chest. One more wouldn't hurt. Right?

**Yeah I know it's short sorry.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 secrets and dancing

**Sorry I took so long. I guess I was busy with my other stories. **

**I do not own shake it up**

** CeCe POV**

I pushed people that were in my way. Now where are they? I tried to squeeze myself in the back to outside. There so many people here and I have a feeling that some of them don't go to our school. Ah, here they are! I saw Rocky and Deuce talking to some of their friends. I walked to them and pulled Rocky out of the group.

"Come on, grab Deuce. Let's all go and dance inside" I said while pulling her.

"Whoa slow down! Did I see you come here with Gunther?" she asked. Mph! I guess I should tell her now. I walked her to a swing bench and sat down.

"Uh Rocky I need to tell you something but please don't get mad."

"I won't get mad now tell me why you came with Gunther"

"Well" I started "I made this deal with Tinka and the deal was to go out with Gunther. She said if I date Gunther then she'll give me enough money for the Avril Lavigne tickets and a new outfit to wear to the concert. I know it's bad but we get to go to the concert and get new clothes." Wow that made me out of breathes. I looked Rocky. Her face was puzzled at first and then she frowned.

"CeCe you can't do that! It'll hurt him!"

I cupped her mouth with my hand and looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Shhh! Keep it down! I don't want anyone to hear" I said "and if he doesn't find out then he won't get hurt. Now come on, get Deuce and let's get Gunther so we could have fun."

We got up and got Deuce. We walked to the basement but he wasn't there. I was about to go back upstairs when I noticed something. The ice chest was open and most of the drinks were gone. Oh no.

The three of us ran upstairs and heard cheering. I looked and saw a big crowd of people in the dining room. We pushed our way in to see what was going on. Oh. My. Gosh.

On the table was a shirtless Gunther dancing. Everyone cheered him on. We just stood there and looked at him. Gunther looked like he was going to fall any minute. A few girls tried grabbing him. Okay it's time to get him off the table. I moved to the front of the crowd and got on the table. That made the crowd gets louder. I ignored them and grabbed Gunther. We got off the table and heard the crowd boo me. Oh boo them!

I walked Gunther outside and we sat on the bench swing. Man how much did he drink in just a few minutes! He leaned down in the seat.

"Gunther where is your shirt?" I asked.

He looked around confused and shrugged. "I don't know. Those girls said they would give it back after I was done dancing."

I face palmed and sighed. I don't think Tinka would want her brother to go home drunk and shirtless. I saw rocky and waved at her to come.

"Rocky can you please watch Gunther while I get his shirt and some water thanks." I left before giving her a chance to answer.

After I got his shirt and some water I walked back to them. I handed Gunther his shirt and thanked Rocky. After Gunther had his shirt back on I handed him the glass of water. He was still drunk but at least he was drinking water instead.

"Geez when I said to have fun I didn't mean this" I said

Gunther shrugged and threw the cup on the ground.

"So do you still want to dance?" he asked. He still wants to dance after the show he put on!

"No let's just stay here and rest."

"Aw that's too bad. I wanted to dance with shake it up's best dancer" he said with a smile.

"You really mean that?" I asked. I was hoping he wasn't just lying like last time.

"Yeah really do think you're the best dancer. Well next to me."

Well that's the closes he ever said it. So I'll take that sort of compliment. I looked at the time on my phone. Wow it's already late! We got up and walked inside. I saw Ty and Tinka in the kitchen.

"Hey Ty can we have a quick ride home?" I asked

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Tinka and I will stay and get a ride later. You can just take my car and I'll get it tomorrow."

He gave me his keys and I pulled Gunther to the car. While we were driving I put on some music.

_Magically I turn tragedy into melody_

_ Over catchy beats_

_ It comes so naturally _

_So smooth and casually_

_That's why they call me the music king_

Gunther rocked his head to the lyrics. I turned to knob on the radio to make the music get louder.

"This is what I want to do!" exclaimed Gunther.

"Do what?" I asked.

"This! This!" he said while pointing at the radio.

"Be in a band?"

"Yes! If dancing doesn't work out for me, which I doubt since I'm a great dancer. Then I would want to be a famous guitar player."

"You play guitar?" I asked surprised.

"Just as good as my dancing" he answered.

Gee I didn't know he could play guitar. That's really cool. We talked and talked till we arrived at his house.

"So thanks for driving me home and sorry about what happened at the party."

"It's no big deal" I said "you really put on a show for them"

He laughed and looked down. I laughed at the memory of him on the table. We looked at each other for a moment. I've never noticed how blue his eyes were. I was always a sucker for blue eyes. I noticed he started leaning in. I leaned in also. Our lips were only inches apart when suddenly I noticed something. I quickly backed out. He looked surprised.

"Oh, um sorry I didn't' mean to"- I cut him off.

"It's okay" I said

"Well I better go inside. The party was uh fun. Thanks for driving me home." And with that he got out of the car and walked to his building. When he got inside I banged my head on the steering wheel. I can't believe this. I'm falling for him.

**Yeah this chapter wasn't so great. The next one will be Gunther.**

**Oh before I go I want to tell you about a story/game I'm doing. It's called interview it up.**

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6 Dance Dance Battle

**Hey sorry if I took so long…but I didn't know what to do next…..hey did anyone see the new shake it up episode! OMG that was funny! I loved Rocky being a diva and really loved the fake showmance for Gunther and CeCe!**

**Gunther: I'm not surprised. Who could resist 'does eyebrow thing' this.**

**CeCe: ME! I could resist 'makes fun of eyebrow thing' THIS!**

**I do not own shake it up**

** Gunther POV**

I woke up to loud music coming from the living room.

_La la la_

_Kiss the girl_

_La la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Ugh! Tinka is listening to that Ashley Tisdale girl again. I'm not a big fan of her but Tinka loves her. I got up and felt a big pounding from my head. I looked down and noticed I was wearing the same clothes from last night. Why? Oh now I remember. I walked to my closet and grabbed a new outfit. I walked to the bathroom in the hallway with my head still hurting.

When I got cleaned up I walked to the kitchen and saw Tinka making breakfast and dancing. I looked at the table. Two plates were set on the table. Tinka turned around and smiled.

"Good morning brother twin!"

I smiled and waved. I looked at the fridge and saw a sticky note. I walked to it and snatched it off the fridge.

_Children your mother and I went out early today to go shopping._

_Love Father_

I turned to the table and sat down. Tinka came and served me. She served herself and sat down. I'm surprised she cooked breakfast. Usually I'm the one who cooks. I took my fork and took a bite out of the pancake she made. Once it was in my mouth the taste was in my mouth. And it was bad. I looked at Tinka who was poking the food. She looked up and said "want to go out and eat instead?"

I nodded and got up to spit out the food. We left the building. We decided to go to "Crusty's" we took a table and called a waiter to order.

"So" I said "Did you enjoy the party?"

She smiled and nodded "it was so fun! Ha, especially when Ty and I saw you dancing."

My face felt hot. I forgot about that. I can't believe I was dancing on the table. I know I'm going to hear a lot about this at school. When the waiter came with our food we started eating.

When we were done we paid and left to the mall. While we looked around the stores we saw CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, and Ty. We walked over to them. Tinka smiled and walked over to Ty and Rocky. I walked to Deuce and CeCe.

"Hey Gunther you're not dancing on any tables today?" asked Deuce with a smile.

I glared at him. But it didn't help that my face was turning red. I looked at CeCe who looked nervous. I've never seen her look nervous. Deuce and the rest left.

"Have fun you crazy love birds!" yelled Ty.

CeCe gave him a look that said shut up. We start walking around. We went inside the mall arcade. Every wall was covered with game posters. Kids were in line get a prize at the prize table. There was a crowd of teens at a new game. We walked over to see what was so popular.

The teens were cheering on the two players. They were playing 'Dance Dance Battle'. The one on the right was moving his feet like crazy while the one on the left was missing every step.

"Player two WINS!"

The crowd cheered for the winner.

"Player one LOSES!"  
Player two kicked the game and walked off. CeCe turned and smiled at me.

"Come on, let's play!" she said.

"Really CeCe? We dance on 'shake it up'. We could easily win that game" I said.

CeCe put her hands on her hip and said "sounds like someone's afraid to lose."

I smirked and said "I could so beat you."

We stepped on the game and put in two tokens. I clicked the settings and put hard. CeCe clicked settings again and put super hard. I pressed start and the game started.

The song began and the arrows slowly came. Then they went by faster and faster. We were both doing great. In the back of us I heard the crowd cheering again. The arrows went faster and I could barely keep up. Soon I started falling way behind. Finally the game finished and CeCe won.

"Player one WINS!"

"Player Two LOSES!"

We stepped of the game and CeCe said "Well looks like I am a better dancer then you Gunther."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah Right. I let you win."

"So shouldn't the winner get a prize?" asked CeCe.

I thought for a moment and said "how about a free smoothie and a kiss from the loser."

CeCe smiled and said "I'll take the smoothie but you could keep the kiss."

We laughed and walked out of the arcade to get her smoothie.

At the food court we saw Ty, Rocky, Deuce, and Tinka sitting at a table. We walked to them and sat down.

"Where have you two been?" asked Rocky.

CeCe leaned in her seat and said "oh I was just kicking Gunther's ass at the arcade."

"Like I said CeCe I let you win."

She looked at me and said "yeah right! And I thought I was getting a smoothie?"

"I got and asked "flavor?"

"Ooh strawberry!"

I walked to get her the smoothie. While I was walking I heard CeCe go on about how she 'kicked my ass'.

**Well I got that done! I wasn't supposed to put that arcade scene until later but I thought what the heck! Why not? BEFORE I forget I have a poll on my profile…if it's not there then the question is**

**Should I make a mystery story for:**

**Shake it up**

**Total drama series**

**Power puff girls**

**Big time rush**

**I hope you liked it…now I should go and draw…I haven't done that in a while….BUT before I go!**

**Gunther: Ah, CeCe I see you managed to get everyone out so you could be alone with **_**Gunther**_**.**

**CeCe: Gunther do you honestly think I have a crush on you?**

**Gunther: The cameras do not lie CeCe.**

**CeCe: Okay you could walk home or go home with an ambulance either way is fine with me.**

**Gunther (gets up and walks to door) Oh and CeCe I love it when you play hard to get.**

**CeCe: GET OUT!**

**Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha (Rolls on floor laughing)**

**(Little girl and a mom walk by)**

**Little Girl: Mommy Mommy! There's a maniac on the floor!**

**Mom: Don't get to close! Your catch her crazy!**


	7. Chapter 7 King and Queen

**SO SORRY! I'll try to update every week for my stories!**

**I do not own shake it up**

** CeCe's POV**

I opened my locker to grab my school books and put them in my hot pink mesh backpack. UGH! What is with teachers and heavy school books! It's like they want us to break our backs. I pulled the backpack over my shoulders. I turned to see Tinka with a big wad of cash.

"Here is the money, just like I promised you."

I grabbed the money. It was thick and felt a little heavy. I rubbed my thumb on the green paper. I know I should be happy that I had enough money to take Rocky and I to the concert. But I didn't, instead I felt bad for what I was doing. It didn't feel right. I looked up and saw that Tinka was gone and was replaced with Rocky.

"Hey girl, so I see you got paid" Rocky said.

"Uh, yeah she gave me two hundred dollars just like she promised me."

Rocky raised an eyebrow and asked "what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Let's go to class."

We both walked to class just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

It was lunch time. I walked to the table where Rocky and Deuce were sitting. To my surprise I saw Gunther and Tinka sitting with them. I sat my tray on the table next to Deuce and sat down with it. I looked down at my tray to find two crunchy tacos, shredded up lettuce mixed with chopped tomatoes which was supposed to be a salad and something blue that jiggles. I think that was supposed to be jello but I couldn't tell with the orange stains it had. Yuck! School food.

While I was poking the mysterious blue food I heard Rocky and Tinka gush over a dance. I pick my head up and looked toward the two giggling girls.

"There's going to be a dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would be the first one to hear about CeCe" said Rocky.

I guess I've been too distracted to hear about it. A dance huh? I wonder if the dance would like a queen. I think I would make an amazing queen. And every queen needs a king. I glanced over at Gunther; he noticed me looking at him and gave me a small smile. I smiled back but quickly looked down at my tray. I shouldn't like Gunther! He's a Hessenheffer for crying out loud. Besides I just went out with him because Tinka paid me. I felt a pang in my stomach. The thought of our little deal made me feel sick.

_RRIINNG!_

There's the bell, which means its back to our prison cells-AH I mean classes. We each got up and put our trays away. Once we were in the hallways we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

**Yeah there wasn't really much in this chapter. I guess you could call it filler? Whatever that means. I know I probably won't do this for a while but I want to know what you guys think about me doing a story where we just follow the shake it up cast through high school. It's like the show…only now their older, maybe 16. Yeah, I'm planning it in my little head. **

**There's going to be romance, drama, humor, anger, and death? Yes I am planning on killing someone. The person may not be important to you but that person is important to one of the shake it up characters.**

**And also I'm thinking of putting a gay romance too. Guess who they will be. Hint: they are close friends.**

**Hope you guys like the idea! Gosh I am so excited!**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8 Regina

**Okay I know it's been a while since I updated but I was busy with my other stories. But now I will focus more on this story so enjoy.**

**I do not own shake it up **

** Tinka's POV**

_RING!_

Well there was the bell. Now I only had one more class to go to before the school ended. After school Ty was coming over to do some homework with me. I've never been so happy before! I was walking to class when I saw Ty talking to a teacher. When the teacher left I snuck up behind Ty and placed my hands on Ty's eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Hmm…Beyoncé?"

I unwrapped my hands from his face and he turned around.

"Nope, it's my beautiful girlfriend Tinka" said Ty as he put his arm around me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed the party?" asked Ty.

"Yes, it was really fun!"

"Well I know Gunther was enjoying himself" Ty said and chuckled. I giggled as I remembered Gunther on the table. I've never seen my brother so loose before. I started feeling guilty when I remembered the deal with CeCe; it looked like Gunther was having fun with CeCe at the mall. I know CeCe is just doing it for the money but it looked like she was having fun with Gunther too.

** CeCe POV**

I re-tried the new dance move our choreographer taught us. When I finished the turn I struck a pose to finish the dance

"Okay everyone we're going live in two minute, get on stage!" yelled Gary.

I was about to get on the stage with everyone else when I saw someone that made my blood boil. Regina Dorsal strutted her way to me. She placed her hands on her hips and winkled her $2,500 nose.

"Hello Cecilia" she said in her usual death ringing voice.

"What do want Regina?" I asked.

"I heard Gary was done picking the spot light dancers and I just wanted to rub it in your face that I'm getting the spotlight dance and you're not"

I scoffed and said "What makes you sure that you're getting the dance. I have a better chance of getting it" I walked passed her and made sure to bump into her shoulder while going up on stage to dance.

The music started and the performance fired up. I honestly don't get why Regina hated me so much. I've never done anything to her. I think she's probably mad because when Gary chose to put me on the show he had to take someone off. And he chose Regina. It took her a while to finally get back on the show. But ever since then she's always hated me, I tried apologizing but she wouldn't forgive me. It's really not my fault, she can't even dance. The only reason she's on the show is because her dad is like, this super rich dude and totally paid Gary to put her on the show. I looked over at Regina, ugh! I turned to Gunther; I felt a smile form on my face. I'm really starting to like him. My smile faded when I remembered the deal, I don't want to hurt him. That's it; I'm giving back the money to Tinka. I don't want it anymore.

Once the show was done I walked over to the bench and grabbed my bag. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. It was Gunther. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Attention everyone, I have news of the new spot light dancers!" yelled Gary.

Everyone ran and huddled around Gary like scouts and a campfire. I was really excited for the news. Hopefully I and Rocky would get the spot light dance. Rocky's gotten it before but every time I get the spot light dance something bad always happened. Last Rocky and I got the spotlight dance I broke my leg while practicing the dance.

"Okay and the spot light dance go to…CeCe and Gunther!"

"What!" yelled Regina, she stomped her way to Gary. "How come THEY get the spot light dance!?"

"Well we thought it be popular if we gave it to a Shake It Up couple" said Gary. He left to his room to do some work.

I turned to Gunther and gave him a big hug. I silently giggled and let a big smile spread across my face. Gunther pulled away and looked at me. We both slowly leaned in and –"Congratulation Cecelia" said a sarcastic voice. I pulled away and turned to Regina.

Uh, gee, thanks" I said.

"It'd be a real tragedy if something happened to you before your guys dance" Regina said. She slyly walked past us but before leaving she turned to us and gave us a suspicious chuckle. That was…strange. I turned to Gunther and smiled again. He grabbed my hand and we left.

**Okay I know this was short but I'll try to make the next one longer. I want to make this at least 15 chapters long so….**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Let There Be Paint!

**I do not own Shake It Up**

** Gunther POV**

I was sitting in history class, waiting for time to go by. I was barley paying attention to what Mr. Henderson was saying. My mind kept wondering to CeCe. I couldn't believe that I'm actually falling for CeCe. I never thought of me and CeCe as a 'couple'. Just the very thought use to make me sick, but now…now I just feel this big stupid grin on my face. I'm still surprised that CeCe asked me out and that she actually went far enough to make me say yes. I'm glad she wouldn't take no for an answer. I've been really happy with her this few days. I think my feeling for her has grown stronger.

Oh great! I must be going crazy. Am I actually seeing CeCe outside the class door, wait that is CeCe? She's was waving her hands till she got my attention. She had this smile on her face that said she was up to something.

She knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Mr. Henderson I have this note from Mr. Strafed he wants you to sign" said CeCe.

Mr. Henderson looked at the note and had a skeptical look on his face, but after looking at the note some more he went to his desk and signed it. As he was signing it CeCe turned to me and pointed to the window in the classroom. I grabbed my backpack and quietly ran to the window. Before Mr. Henderson could see me CeCe turned him to fully face her.

"Mr. Henderson I really find your job interesting. I mean I just love how you share your knowledge to teenagers" said CeCe. I took a quick look at the class, apparently they were too interested in finding out what I and CeCe were doing that they didn't even think of ratting us out.

"Oh well thank CeCe, but I think you should get back to class now"

He was going to turn back to his desk, which was right by the window. But CeCe turned him again so I could sneak out.

"You know teachers like you should get rewards. You know like a raise, or promotion, or…"

"I'm sorry teachers like us should get what CeCe?"

I know I should be jumping out the window, but now I'm interested in what CeCe was going to say.

"Teachers like you should get…these!"

And then she did the unexpected. She lifted up her pale purple shirt and showed her strapless, nude colored bra. She lifted her shirt higher and showed off proudly. I opened the window and jumped out. I could hear wolf whistles and comments from the class. I ran to my car and waited for CeCe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

CeCe put her shirt back down.

"Well, I just thought maybe I should share my idea with you…and the whole class. Excuse me, I think I'll go share my idea with the teacher next door now." And CeCe ran out of class and met Gunther at his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

I was driving my car with CeCe in the passenger seat. We were laughing at the entertainment we put up in Mr. Henderson's class.

"Thanks for getting me out of class" I said.

"No problem, I really wasn't up for going to school today. So I thought I would grab you and we'd find something fun to do" she said while enjoying the fresh breeze from the open car window.

"Why didn't you get Rocky, not saying I'm not happy you picked me" I asked.

"Oh please! Rocky would never skip school. I thought of getting her, but I didn't feel like pushing her into this" said CeCe.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"I know! Lt's go paint ball shooting!" she said.

"Yeah okay" I turned directions and headed to the 'Paint Ball War Bahamas'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

We got to the war area. Both of us were wearing white suits to cover our clothes and goggles to protect our eyes. CeCe had her red hair up so it wouldn't get in her face.

"Okay sweetie I promise I won't go too hard on you" I said as I fixed my goggles.

"Ha! No way, don't hold back" CeCe said with smirk.

"CeCe I don't – "_SPLAT!" _

I looked at my chest and saw blue paint on me. CeCe laughed, okay never mind. I'm not holding back. I grabbed a paint ball from my bag and threw it at CeCe, but she hid behind an obstacle and dodged it. She jumped from behind it and laughed more. I took another paint ball and threw it at her stomach. Orange paint splatted on her white suit.

She ran away and I chased her. I threw another paint ball and she dodged it again. I ran to hide somewhere, but she threw a paint ball at my back. We chased each other and threw paint balls. I chased CeCe and she hid behind a poll. I had a paint ball in my hand and ran to CeCe. She leaned her back on the poll and I was about to throw the paint ball at CeCe, I looked at her face that was covered in a mixture of colors. I put my arm down and walked closer to CeCe. I couldn't help notice how cute she looked with all the paint on her. I leaned closer to CeCe's face and was about to kiss her when _"SPLAT!"_

CeCe had covered my hair with pink paint. She giggled and ran off. I chased her and threw a green paint ball at her back. We chased each other again and started attacking each other with paint. Finally I tackled her down on a pile of hay. She lay on her back and I lay on my side with my arm over her stomach. I took of my goggles and threw them behind them. I did the same with CeCe's goggles. I slowly leaned toward her face and kissed her. We didn't care who saw us. I felt CeCe put her arms around me and then _"SPLAT!"_

Of course, CeCe had once again covered my hair with paint. I got off of her and she ran away and we started our war again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After our day at the 'Paint Ball War Bahamas' I drove us to a place to eat. We decided on 'Whataburger'. After ordering our food and waiting we grabbed our tray and sat down to eat.

"CeCe can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you ask me out?" I still didn't know why. CeCe looked surprised. She took a bite out of her burger and chewed it slowly to take more time to answer the question.

"CeCe?"

"I…um…Gunther it doesn't really matter. I mean we're happy together right?"

I just nodded and took a bite out of my french-fries.

"Good so let's just forget about the question" CeCe took another bite of her burger. I wanted to ask again but something told me I didn't want to know.

Later I drove her home and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for taking me out to eat" said CeCe.

"Thanks for inviting me to your school free day" I said.

CeCe turned to the door but she just stood there.

"CeCe is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing…it's just that…never mind."

"CeCe?"

"Gunther I need to tell you something" she said as she turned around.

"What is it?" I asked a little worried.

"Gunther I…I …thought you were gonna ask me to the dance!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. CeCe crossed her arms and frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I'm sorry CeCe. I thought since we're dating I didn't need to ask you" I said.

"Well it would be nice if you did" she said.

Okay. I looked around and saw a glass side table. On top of the table was a small vase with a pink single rose in it. I grabbed the rose and kneeled down.

"CeCe will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?"

"I have to think about it" she said. Then she walked inside her apartment. I dropped the rose and my eyes widened. What the…

The door opened and CeCe ran out and pounced on me. We both laughed.

"I thought about and I say yes" she said.

**Hey there! ummm ya so i put in two scenes of the movie in here. 1. cece flashing the teacher**

**2. and the paint war!**

**well thats it so see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 Cats out of the bag

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was gonna update yesterday but I was too lazy to do it.**

**I do not own Shake It Up or 10 Things I Hate about You**

**Regina POV**

I tapped on my desk with my fingers and waited for class to end. Ugh! I hate school. I don't need to be here. I know my dad will take care of my future for me.

_RINNGG!_

Finally! I grabbed my purse and folders and walked out of class. I stomped furiously to my locker. I was still upset about losing the spot light dance. How can that red headed troll and foreign freak get it? I should've paid Gary for the dance.

I opened my locker and switched folders. I looked at my mirror that hung in the locker and re-applied my cherry lip gloss. I closed my locker and was about to go to class when I heard someone talking.

"Tinka I can't take the money"

That sounds like CeCe.

"What! No please keep dating Gunther. I'm so happy with Ty. I'll give you more money. How much do you want?"

That's Tinka.

"No Tinka I'll still date Gunther. I just can't keep the money. I like Gunther too much to keep doing this…"

They continued talking. Well, well, well what do we have here? CeCe getting paid to date Gunther? Ha! This is too good. This is hilarious. Then it hit me.

_"Well we thought it be popular if we gave it to a Shake It Up couple"  
_Oh…haha…looks like someone else will be getting the spot light dance.

**Yeah I know super short but I wanted to end it here and the next chapter should be longer. I'll update tonight or tomorrow. And I really can't wait longer I'm going to do the story I've been talking about. I'm really excited to do it. I have so many ideas for it. I just have to put them together. Haha sorry for rambling.**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11 Dresses and Secrets

**I do not own Shake It Up**

** Gunther POV **

I was at Shake It Up studios. I was waiting for CeCe to come by so we could practice our dance. I put down my bag full of my regular clothes. I was in my usual attire I wore for dance practice.

I started doing a few moves I thought I could show CeCe when I heard someone open and close the doors. I turned around, thinking it was CeCe. Instead I see Regina.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly.

"Hi Gunther" she said with a suspicious smile.

"I just came to grab my hair curler. So don't mind me."

"Okay" I said. I went back to practicing and totally forgetting about Regina.

"It's really cute that you and CeCe are going out" she said.

"Yeah, I'm happy with CeCe" I said while turning to face her.

"But I'm surprised she said yes to you."

"Actually she asked me out."

"Oh, I'm still surprised that you two are together. I mean you two always fought and argued. Why did she ask you out?"

Regina caught me off guard with that question. I never really knew why CeCe asked me out. Before I could answer CeCe barged in with her bag.

She looked at Regina with a frown and asked "What is she doing here?"

"Don't worry I just came here to get my hair curler" Regina said and walked out of the studio. CeCe sighed and dropped her bag on the bench.

"Okay let's get started" I said.

**CeCe POV**

"Ooh! CeCe look at this one!" squealed Rocky. We were at the mall looking for dresses for the dance. Rocky grabbed a dark blue dress.

"That looks good, but let's keeps looking. We have to look perfect for the dance." The dance was this Saturday and we still needed to shop for our clothes. Gunther's and my spotlight dance. We practiced since Sunday and we finally knew the right moves. I felt better that I gave Tinka the money back.

"CeCe?"

"CeCe?"

"CeCe!"

"Huh? What?" I looked up in confusion. Rocky was in front of me holding a green dress.

"I said I think you should try this on" she said while holding up the dress.

"Oh okay" I said as I stood up and changed into the dress. When I walked out I looked at my reflection in the full body mirror. It looked nice, but it wasn't what I'm looking for.

"I'm so excited for the dance! Then after that we have the concert to look forward to" said Rocky with a big smile.

"Right, Rocky I forgot to tell you, but I gave the money back. So no concert" I said.

"What! But I really wanted to go to the concert! Why would you – OH! Now I see why you gave the money back" Rocky said. "You like Gunther" she said while nudging my arm.

"Yeah, I really do" I wasn't even gonna try to deny it.

"Aw! How adorable" Rocky squealed.

It was true I liked Gunther a lot. He's sweet, funny, makes me so special, and when we kiss I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Things just felt right with him.

"Oh it's you" said a voice. We turned around and saw Regina and two of her friends.

"Hi Regina" I said with a spit of venom. They walked off and wondered into the store to find dresses. Rocky and I forgot about them and went on searching for dresses. Every dress I found just wasn't what I had in mind. I thought of giving up and going to a different store, but then I found it, the perfect dress. It was a purple long dress that had one strap, the strap had silver glitter on it and on one side on the waist of the dress had glitter too. And it was mind! I was going to grab it when another pair of hands grabbed it too.

"Hey that dress is mine" I said. I looked to see who was holding it. Ugh! Regina.

"Let go Cecelia! It's mine!"

"No, you let go! I saw it first!"

We played tug of war with the dress all around the store.

"Let go Cecelia or else!"

"Or else what?"

Regina quit pulling the dress and said in a low voice "or else I'll have to tell your little secret."

After that I let go of the dress. Secret? What secret was she talking about? No, no, no, she couldn't have found out. I grabbed the dress and walked into a dressing room to try it on. I undressed and slipped the dress on. It looked perfect. Gunther would love this. I remembered what Regina said. I quickly took the dress off and put on my clothes. I walked out of the dressing room and saw Regina looking at other dresses. I walked towards her and spun her around.

"Okay what do you know?" I asked.

"Cecelia you know how much I want the spotlight dance" she said.

"Yeah, so?"

"So give me the dance and I won't cause you any trouble" Regina said and crossed her arms.

"Regina I'm not giving you the dance. And whatever secret you trying to hold over me it won't work so back off" I stormed off. Rocky found her dress. We paid for our dresses and left.

**CeCe's dress - . **

**Rocky's dress - images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR9_k_2e2Qsed566KcddJamk0I_bvGsXIUppjctHCP3XRp3nGGSQQ**


	12. Chapter 12 It's Okay

**Hey so this story might be ending soon. There are probably just a few more chapters. Well enjoy the chapter.**

**I do no own shake it up.**

** CeCe POV**

Today after school was the spotlight dance. I had been very careful this week. I didn't want to get hurt, not even by a paper cut. I didn't want to lose the spotlight this time, especially since it was with Gunther. We had worked so hard. Then tomorrow was the dance. I had gotten my dress, a manicure, and anything else you can think of ready.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

There's the bell! It's time to get ready for the spotlight dance.

* * *

**At the studio**

I was in the dressing room getting on my outfit. It was a neon green shirt with long sleeves that didn't cover my shoulders, a black glittery mini skirt, green tights, and black boots. I was finishing my makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Regina opened the door and came in. I sighed and turned around in my chair.

"What do you want Regina?"

"I just came in to give you one more chance. Give me the spotlight dance" said Regina with her arms crossed.

"Regina the spotlight dance starts in five minutes. I'm not giving you the dance, I worked for this and I'm not gonna hand it over to you" I said. I stood up from the chair.

"Cecelia you give me the dance or I'll have to tell Gunther about your little deal with Tinka."

"W-what deal?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please! I know that Tinka paid you to go out with Gunther", she fiddled with something in her purse.

"okay your right, but how'd you find out?"" I asked.

"I overheard you talking to Tinka at school. I wonder what Gunther will think when he finds out?" she left while still messing with something in her purse.

"Regina wait!"

She turned around.

"I'll give you the spotlight dance just don't tell Gunther."

"That's what I thought now get out so I can change" said Regina.

I walked out and slammed the door. I didn't want to lose the dance, but I didn't want to lose Gunther more. The show was starting again after the commercial break. I walked to the dressing room Gunther was in and knocked.

"Come in!"

I entered the dressing room. Gunther was finishing buttoning up a black shirt. He had a green glittery vest on with the shirt and black pants.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. Are you ready for our dance?"

"Gunther about the dance…I'm not doing it" I said.

"What! Why not?" asked Gunther.

"I'm letting Regina take my place" I said. I ignored his question. "So you could just do the dance with her." I walked out of his dressing room and waited for the show to begin.

Once the show was back on Gary did his usual intro and he introduced the spotlight dance. When the dance started I was surprised to only see Regina there dancing. I probably shouldn't be. Regina probably threw a big fit to get the dance to herself.

I watched Regina twirl and twist, but she fumbled on some moves. I watched her dance when I heard someone say "man she's just as bad as she is mean."

I turned around and saw Gunther in his regular clothes.

"Why aren't you dancing up there?" I asked.

"Well when you told me that you weren't doing the dance I went straight to Gary and said I didn't want to do the dance too. Not without you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah, kind of, I just don't get why you didn't want to do the dance after all the practice we did. But I'll get over it."

"Sorry" I said.

"Eh, forget about it. We still have tomorrows dance so it'll be fun."

Regina's dance ended and Regina bowed and blew kisses until Gary finally shooed her away.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" said Gunther and he grabbed my hand.

* * *

_ Later that night_

Gunther and I were at my apartment watching TV. I was sitting with my legs on the couch and Gunther with his arm around me. Wow Déjà vu, this just reminded me of the 'True Teen Life' show. I remember how they made me look totally in love with Gunther. I couldn't help but laugh at how I threatened Gunther to leave my house when he put his arm around me and flirted with me.

"What's so funny?" asked Gunther.

"I was just thinking of the True Teen Life episode they did with Shake it up a while ago."

"Ha, oh yeah, they showed a section about you being in love with me. I guess you were into me even then" said Gunther with a smirk.

"I was not in love with you" I said.

"Sure CeCe sure."

He looked smugly at me. His blue eyes looked right at mine. He leaned in and kissed me, I immediately kissed him back. He moved me to his lap and I had my arms around his neck. He had his hands on my waist.

"Uh hum, excuse me."

We stopped kissing and looked behind us to see my mom.

"Oh hi mom" I said while I got off of Gunther.

"Uh, good evening Miss Jones" said Gunther, obviously embarrassed that my mom saw us, like I was.

"Hello Gunther. Gunther don't you think you should be getting home now" said my mom. I looked at the wall clock in the kitchen and saw it was 8:45 p.m.

"Yeah, I should be going now" said Gunther. He got up and I walked him to the door. We said goodbye and I went to bed.

That Saturday afternoon Tinka, Rocky, and I left to buy extra things for our dresses. Things like makeup, earrings, and hair accessories. Tinka's dad surprised us by renting a limo for us. This was going to be the best night ever.

Rocky and I were getting dressed for the dance. I had my dress on and purple medium high heels. My curly hair was in a bun with some hair loose. I walked out of my room and saw Rocky climb in the living room through the window.

She had a short blue dress. It was strapless; it had blue and some purple glitter covering the chest area, a light blue ribbon below the chest area, and the bottom of the dress had layers of blue and purple sprinkled with blue and purple sequins, and the end was ruffled. Her hair brown curly hair was let down. She wore blue ballerina flats.

"You look fantastic!" we both said at the same time.

We heard a knock on the door. It was probably Tinka and Gunther. This night was gonna be fun.

**Finally updated! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**CeCe's dress - . **

**Rocky's dress - . **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 Royal Couple

**I do not own Shake It Up**

**No one's P.O.V**

CeCe open the door and saw Gunther and Tinka standing there. Tinka had a long golden glittery dress; it had one strap, and one black glittery diagonal stripe. Her hair was in her usual big buns.

"Well ladies what do you think?" asked Tinka as she let herself in CeCe's apartment.

"You look amazing Tinka" said CeCe.

"Yeah great" said Rocky.

Gunther walked in. He wore a black tuxedo suit. Rocky and CeCe were stunned by Gunther's glittery free outfit.

"Wow Gunther you look…wow" said CeCe.

"So do you…you look beautiful" said Gunther.

"Hey did you forget about us?" asked Rocky.

"Let's not get all lovey dovey with us here" said Tinka.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get that" said Gunther. Gunther opened the door and saw Ty and Deuce. Ty wore a white dress shirt, a black vest, black blazer, and a red tie. Deuce had a white dress shirt, grey vest, white blazer and black tie.

"Ooh looking good guys" said Rocky. Tinka nodded in agreement.

"Okay so let's go already!" said Tinka. They were almost out of the door until CeCe's mom ran out of her room. "Wait! I still need to take pictures!" CeCe groaned.

"Come on huddle up together" said Ms. Jones.

Every stood together while Ms. Jones took pictures. After a billion pictures they finally drove to the dance. When they entered their eyes were amazed with the decorations. Twinkling lights and blue and white paper streams were covering the room.

"Oh wow this looks great!" said CeCe.

"Yeah beautiful!" said Tinka.

Music was being played by a DJ and everyone went to go dance. After a few fast songs a slow song came on and everyone paired up with their dates to dance. CeCe could hear her heart beat loud while she danced with Gunther. Across the room was Regina sitting down at a table with her arms crossed. She would've been one of the couples dancing, but her date decided to break up with her on the last minute and get back with his ex – girlfriend. She could see CeCe and Gunther happily dance together and their happiness made her sick. She smiled as an idea popped in her head.

Regina stood up just as a loud fast song started to play. She made her way to Gunther and CeCe who were dancing to the song.

"Hey CeCe and Gunther how's your night?" she asked with a smirk.

CeCe glared at Regina and said "What do you want?"

"Oh I was just thinking of the little deal we talked about at the studio."

"Deal? What deal?" asked Gunther.

"It's nothing" said CeCe franticly. "Shut up Regina." CeCe tried pulling Gunther away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Wait I want to know what she's talking about" said Gunther. "What deal?"

"CeCe didn't tell you? Oh CeCe you bad girl. CeCe and I were talking about – Regina stop! You said you wouldn't say anything!" said CeCe.

CeCe quickly pulled Gunther outside of the dance. If anyone was gonna tell him it had to be her. Inside the dance the principal was announcing the king and queen of the dance.

"CeCe what's going on" asked an annoyed Gunther.

"Okay Gunther before I tell you have to know that I really, really like you and I've had an amazing time with you - _I know that Tinka paid you to go out with Gunther! Okay your right."_

They both turned around to see Regina with a recorder. Inside the principal opened the envelope to read who was king. "And the king of the dance is Gunther Hessenheffer!"

Gunther turned to CeCe. "CeCe…you only went out with me 'cause Tinka paid you?"

"Y-yes. But I had a great time Gunther" said CeCe.

"Only because Tinka paid you! I can't believe this!" yelled Gunther. He felt humiliated.

"Gunther please don't be mad" said CeCe. She didn't want him to find out this way.

"Don't be mad!? Why shouldn't I be mad!? Why would I even think…?" Gunther sighed, trying to calm his voice. "You know what…just forget about this whole thing.

Gunther walked away and found his own way home. Inside the principal read who was queen. "CeCe Jones is queen!"

Everyone cheered for their royal couple and waited for them to go on the stage, but they didn't. Rocky looked franticly for her best friend. Where could she be when the most exciting thing had just happened? (Well in her teenage years.) Rocky looked outside for CeCe. She finally found her and told her.

"CeCe you just got crowned queen!" Rocky noticed CeCe was crying. "CeCe what happened?"

Ty, Deuce, and Tinka ran outside. "Hey where is Gunther and CeCe?" asked Tinka.

"What happened?" asked Deuce as he walked towards CeCe and Rocky. Ty saw Regina smiling at them. "What did you do?" he asked Regina.

"I just told Gunther the truth" she said with a smirk.

"You what!" yelled Tinka. "Tinka what is she talking about?" asked Ty.

"Why would you tell him?" asked Rocky.

"Okay I don't know what's going on, but you're lucky you're a girl or I would've hit you already" Ty said to Regina. He was confused and totally lost, but CeCe (who is like a sister) was hurt and he was gonna protect her.

"Ooh how terrifying" said Regina in a sarcastic voice.

"Ty's right. He can't hit you" said Rocky "but I can." And with that she hit Regina in the nose.

"Shit!" screamed Regina.

"That's for CeCe" said Rocky.

"And this is for Gunther" said Tinka as she hit Regina in the nose.

"Fuck! Do you know how much this nose cost me!" screamed Regina.

Rocky went back to comforting CeCe.

"Oh CeCe don't worry everything will be okay" said Rocky.

"I hope so" mumbled CeCe.

**Done! Oaky so I have CeCe's and Rocky's dresses on my profile if you wanna see. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
